


Thank you.

by LaLaLies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU - Humanity is Shit, Alternate Universe - Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, POV Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, pre-game kids!, there are a lot of fucking angst tags wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: I hear water trickling again and glance to see she's pouring the contents of her water bottle onto the bloodied handkerchief. I bring my attention to the girl that's left me baffled this entire time. I feel my headache spilt and my eyes stretch at the sight of the redhead. She flinches when she gains sight of my facial expression."Y-Y-Yumeno-""Ouma-kun..."We're both left speechless.





	Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> [ idk if this counts as "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" but I'll put it here, Oma is in real bad shape after being beaten by a gang of bullies, that part isn't written but the fact is mentioned. The pair dance around the fact since Yume tries to help him. But if this does count as *Graphic* Depictions Of Violence feel free to lemme know and I'll select the warning! ]
> 
> Ahaha I'm not done with these kids yet... I've finalised this to an extent but got lazy half-way,, I might fix it up later when I'm not as sleep deprived hehehu
> 
> Also! First Person Practice...but I haven't written in first person in years so it's really shit...whoops.

A cold dampness touches my face and I feel myself return to consciousness. I struggle to do the simplest thing as to pull my head off the ground. A pain pulses through my head the instant I shuffle my arm searching for support, I swallow through the pain pounding in my forehead.

The chilly brushes stop and I hear material rustling softly, "Oh, you're awake." a feminine voice echoes throughout my ears. It's sweet, petite in a way, but sounds dull, almost empty, somehow.

I attempt to look up at my saviour, the pain is deafening yet sends a ringing through my burning ears, I notice my vision is blurred and unclear, I can't see anything besides a collage of smudged colours. My ears pick up water trickling onto the pavement, and I'm able to notice the sparkling of clear water reflecting off the setting sun.

"Please don't move..." I hear the same calm voice speak. Only now I notice a slight slurring. One I assume she isn't forcing.

But I can't help disobey her wish. My fear listens and begs me to follow her orders, but my subconscious needs to know what's happened and how I got here...and who was kind enough to *actually* help me?

I feel the chilled, wet cloth graze over my cheek this time, my vision's clearing up a little with every swipe. But I'm only able to make out the blinding shade of red that rests around a cloud of muted skin. Further down I see her uniform is a meshed blur of grey and blue but that's all I can really tell. She's kneeling on the ground in front of me, from the sight of her knees this close to my face that assumption must be fact. My pathetic body is still lying stomach down against the sandpaper surface. I remember crawling into a position similar to this when I was bombarded by Momota and his friends, but I don't remember lying face down against the concrete...maybe they toyed with my unconscious body? I had to be knocked out for some time if the sun is currently setting...

The girl is more focused on her hands and the material she's fiddling with to notice my bewildered thoughts. I wish I could see the concentration I imagine forming her expression, not many people spend time with me willingly, I want to relish every moment of this, even if it isn't the most enjoyable... "Please...close your eyes." Her voice has turned a little stern and sounds more casual. I can hear a lazy undertone, one oddly familiar at that. I know I've heard it before. Somewhere. But I can't pick it. Which annoys me all the more...

I do as she says once I feel her soft - and notably small - hand cup my chin and lift my head up slightly, I'm grateful for the amount of care she's putting into her actions. The damp cloth travels across my eyelids and down my opposing cheek. I open my eyes once she releases me carefully. And notice my vision becomes clearer, I can now notice the sickening dark shade of crimson blood on the handkerchief she had been using to wash my face, though it's difficult to regard due to the handkerchief conveying a much softer shade of red. And from noticing the intensity of the sunset surrounding her silhouette, I assume the bullies must have knocked me out cold when I got off the train.

We're still in the train station, that's a little relieving actually, I'd hate to crawl out of the garbage and take another 13 showers to rid myself of the revolting stench. I now notice how dirty the ground is, but my uniform's had worse, so I deal with it. Pain hits me like a bullet to the head and I groan as I move to clutch the throbbing skin.

"...who did this to you?"

The voice brings me back, I hear water trickling again and glance over to see she's pouring the contents of her water bottle onto the bloodied handkerchief to cleanse it. From that, I bring my attention to the girl that's left me baffled this entire time. I feel my headache spilt and my eyes stretch at the sight of the redhead. She flinches when she gains sight of my facial expression.

"Y-Y-Yumeno-"

"Ouma-kun..."

We're both left speechless.

I move to get on my knees, "Y-Y-You..." and attempt to speak but she moves to help me again.

"Please...! Be careful." Her tone is demanding in a pouty, shy, almost tsundere manner. The point is, I can tell there's care behind it. "You shouldn't be moving in your condition..."

Nonetheless, she helps me get on my knees. We take things slow and she's willing to wait for me as my headache drives me around the bend and my body screams for me to stop forcing it to move.

"See." She exerts, sounding almost annoyed. I do feel quite foolish, but I must get a better look at her. Even with my rejections, she urges me to rest against her for support until I'm strong enough to hold my own weight.

"Th-...Thank y-you...Y-Yume-"

"Don't thank me yet." She's fast with her replies, "Here. Take it." and hands me her handkerchief after rinsing it out.

It's a very sheer shade of red, now I can't decipher the blood I spilled on it. And in the lower right corner, I see a print of her magician's hat. Or the one her character wore in Dangan Ronpa.

"I-I didn't know...T-Team DR...mmmade handkerchiefs..."

"They don't." She replies, wrapping an arm around my waist as a precaution. "I do."

"Y-You...made th-this?"

She simply nods.

I don't question the hand she snakes around my back, I just accept and sink into her embrace. I do feel slightly faint and could pass out at any second, so maybe this is for the better, to which I don't refuse. The pain is still pulsating through my skull. I raise a hand to rub my throbbing forehead, which doesn't help in the slightest, but the cool dampness of the wet cloth touching my forehead seems to somewhat calm my migraine. I completely forgot to place it in my pocket.

".....you were in pretty bad shape...you may have a concussion too..." I hear her mutter, "we really ought'ta take ya to a hospital." and I can finally hear the lisp she was trying to suppress.

"N-N-No." I insist. Quite shyly if I'm hearing myself correctly.

"Yes...!" That concerning tone is back, and it's oddly comforting through the pain I'm enduring, "Ouma-kun, please, you need a doctor..." I can tell she's keeping her voice low for my sake, my headache can't take explicit noises right now.

"W-Why are y-you...h-helping me?" I ask.

I listen to her breathing and notice her going silent. I remove my hand and look towards her, silently pressing her to answer. She turns away from my trembling eyes.

I decided to retract if it's a topic she's unfamiliar with, "I-I'm sorry, that w-was..."

"It's 'cause...I know what it's like to be in your shoes..." she mumbles. It's almost inaudible to my ears.

"...Y-You've been bullied...?"

"Yeah..." She breathes, "why? Is that hard to believe or something?"

I don't reply.

"'Sides..." She adds while I remain silent, "I'm not some savage like Momota-kun or Amami-kun...and walk by or...put you through something like this..." I notice her face outwardly grimacing at the thought.

It was a recurring thing for Momota to bully me, so the comment doesn't really faze me, but I never thought he'd go this far. It does surprise me to hear Amami's name though, "A-Amami-kun?" I'm used to people walking by and leaving my body to rot, but normally those people were strangers...not that many of my classmates actually supported me during moments of being assaulted.

"Yeah..." Her tone is understanding, or sorrowful, I'm not very good a reading people, "you think I'd miss that avocado hair?" She asks, meaning to be lighthearted since she was making fun of his hairstyle, I think... I put on a smile to be nice, but it fades as quickly as it emerged, "...I only left to get some water..." I hear her continue, "luckily there was a convenience store above the train station...but I felt awful when I found your body still lying on the floor..." She doesn't look calm anymore, I wonder if it's unintentional. I can't tell if she wants to cry or laugh maniacally. But she does look frustrated. "...it sucks..." She shakes her head, "I can't believe so many people just walked passed you..." she finally turns back to face me, her eyes filled with grief. I could tell she was trying to say sorry through them.

That reminds me, "Thank you...Yumeno-san..." I must express my gratitude for all her efforts... now that I know she needed to purchase a bottle of water for my sake, it makes me wonder, does she have a water bottle of her own? She better be drinking properly... Ah, I'm doing it again, focus Kokichi! Focus...

I can feel my eyelids falling more frequently, the darkness is welcoming to sleep to. My back aches, my arms are sore and I can even feel the new bruises coating my dangerously white skin.

I try to focus on Himiko to distract my racing thoughts, she's wearing an expression of disbelief, or maybe confusion?

"Fu~" She closes her eyes and lets out a smile, "'san' huh? Sorry, 'guess I'm used to 'Yumeno chan!'" she chirps with a silly grin that makes my eyes smile.

That's the Yumeno I remember.

I look away, "Yeah...ha ha..." I try to laugh, "I-I-I'm not very similar to how my c-character acts in Dangan Ronpa... i-it's a bit of a disappointment to a lot of p-people...s-sorry..."

"Eh...I'm still lazy...hopefully not as much as DR Himiko though..." She's still wearing that silly smile, one that was out of Dangan Ronpa's Himiko character but looked fitting on the real Yumeno's face. "Tee-hee..." Her giggle is only the result of her embarrassment.

I try to chuckle along but my head is not ready for that amount of quick repetition.

"...hmmm...where'd Team DR come up with your character laugh then?"

"Nishishishi~ Y-Yumeno-chan, what are you..."

Her smile expands at my poor attempt at acting like my character.

"Tee-hee-hee!...sorry...I'm just a fan of Komaeda-like characters...! -er...I mean...the antagonist type...heh heh..."

I nod my head lightly.

"It kinda disappointed me...to see my character dislike your's so much...he was real' adorable...!"

I smile. "I'm g-glad to h-here that."

She smiles warmly, or at least, it makes me feel warm, her eyes scan me and I feel small under the blazing shade, "...but...I think I could get used to a stuttering cutie-pie all the same..." she drops the pouting-concentration look and returns to her goofy grinning.

I blush. Or f-flush? I- I don't know. All I know is...my face is burning. And...what are words? Do I even know how to speak Japanese?!?

"Tehehehe--" She giggles, struggling to put a stop to it, I wish she would. "Okay...I could get used to this..."

She moves to get to her feet. And I didn't even realise I was sitting up all on my own. When *did* I stop leaning on her? I normally notice these things.

"C'mon..." She stretches a hand out to me, "I betta walk you home..." my hand's already in contact with her's when she finishes her statement.

She's careful when pulling me to my feet. My arm's sore from the pummelling, I normally use it to block my face and other vital organs, I guess it wasn't very effect this time around.

I wince through gritted teeth on the journey to my feet. Everything hurts. Everything's sore. And I'm pretty sure, everything's bruised. Looks like I'll be wearing long-sleeved shirts and trousers for longer than I originally planned.

"...you sure you don't want me to take ya to a hospital? I already checked to make sure nothing was broken..." I notice her glancing away, I'm unsure why, but the breeze that hits my chest made me realise my jacket had been unbuttoned.

I pull it over my body and quickly re-connect the buttons with material... so that's why she's suddenly shy...but she only did so to make sure I wasn't injured! She was not helping my fluster... But I forced myself to focus on the fact that she went to that extent to make sure I was healthy, or at least able to walk.

"Don't worry!... I didn't perv on you while you were knocked-out...that's gross..."

I nod and refute her claims, "D-Don't worry, Y-Y-Yumeno-san. I believe you... th-thanks..."

She fits herself under my arm. Which surprises me for a moment... I'm regularly bullied for my height, and I'm normally the shortest person in all of my school life. So for me to be leaning on someone for once...at least the heights weren't altered in the simulation...

"How's this?" She beckons. Adjusting my arm around her neck, "...does it hurt?"

I shake my head and pocket the handkerchief that I was apparently still holding all this time.

"...mmk...c'mon..." she urges, gently tugging on my uniform's fabric.

I nod and we stagger forward towards the staircase.

"...ya sure you gonna be alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... Wait! Do you live in this part of town? How-are-you-gonna-get-home? This-is-all-my-fault! I'm-so-"

"Teehehe...calm down Kokichi...! I'm staying at my grandma's, I left her a message tellin' her a friend needed me. So don't sweat it... Hey, why don't catch the trains together of a morning and afternoon? That way I could get help if anyone picks on you...!"

"...!? WWait r-r-really?"

"Well duh! It doesn't make me feel good seeing you like this, y'know?"

"...let me get this straight...you. actually, want. to be seen... with me? voluntarily?!?"

"Uh- duh?"

"........ ."

".......?"

".........wait-"

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> She says she'll "get help" when in actuality she'll step in to protect him while simultaneously giving Kokichi a panic attack


End file.
